Fallen Angels
Plot The episode starts somewhere in the town. It’s a peaceful day, but suddenly a building explodes. People start screaming and running. A young man stuck under the ruins is trying to get free, while a shadow appears behind him. The man turns around and sees a girl with blonde hair, wearing a white mask, and bandages as clothes coming out the smoke. Man: H-help me! The girl looks up and the sky without letting out a sound. White wings come out her back. Man: Y-y-you are no human!!! The girl looks down at him, her wings strike cutting the man into pieces. She looks around at the scared people. A policeman comes with his gun aimed at her. Policeman: Put your hands in the air or I will shot! The girl then lets out a cry and flies away. A person with a hood is watching from behind a building. ???: Didn’t I say that they are ready for a real fight? I don’t care, just get De-Spacer already. The person moves in the shadows and disappears. Michael and Moto are in the alien bar with Lowdo and a bunch of aliens who are talking with each other about something very important. Michael: Not as peaceful as before I see. Moto: Can you blame them? Lowdo: Damn it. He will leave the town once and we are already on step away from extinction! Michael: Never thought that De-Spacer from all people could be the reason for the peace in this town. Lowdo: What matters more at the moment is that those angels have seriously injured several of our people. Moto: They create panic in the town… Lowdo: And panic isn’t good for the business. The door suddenly opens and Jaden enters caring a white shopping bag. The aliens stop arguing and look at him not making a sound. Jaden looks around before slowly walking in. The aliens move out his way, giving him an easy access to the bar where his comrades are sitting. He puts the shopping bag in front of Moto and sits down. Jaden: The parts you wanted. The aliens then turn back and started talking again. Moto: (looking in the bag) Yep, all here. Thanks bro! Jaden turns away from him and looks at Lowdo. Jaden: The usual. Lowdo nods and puts a glass full of some green liquid in front of him. Michael: I just don’t get how you could drink this. Jaden: More important (He points at the others). What is all the noise about? I wasn’t here only for a day. Lowdo: You don’t know? Jaden: How could I? Moto: TV? Jaden: Just say it, damn it. Lowdo: The town is attacked by angles. Jaden: What? Michael: True, we tried to fight but several of our people got injured in the fight. Jaden: What does those angles look like? Moto: Girls with white wings. Jaden: You are joking, right? Lowdo: I would like if it was only a joke, but it’s true. Jaden: So, what are the plans now? Lowdo: Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight are preparing a new group to attack them. Moto: I and Michael are leading the forces. Michael: I don’t like working with others, but those girls have a lot of needless energy. Jaden: And let me guess, you want me in? Lowdo: Totally. Jaden: I normally don’t like fighting girls after I had to deal with a group of brainless mercenaries, but I have the feeling that there is more behind those attacks than just destroying whatever they find. Moto: What did I tell you guys? I told you that he will figure it all out the minute he learn what is going on! Michael: If he is so smart, then what are they planning? Jaden: Attacks? Moto: Mainly on places with many people. They just blow up a building and fly away leaving some injured people. We think that they are just trying to cause panic. Jaden: The injured are from the buildings? Moto: No, just people who got caught in the chaos. Jaden: Strange, if you want to make people fear you at least kill one or two of them. But attacking places where lot of people gather could be and for another reason. Lowdo: They are searching for a specific person? Jaden: Exactly. Moto: Now when we know all this (He gets up and raises his hand). Let’s go and get those fake angles! Michael: Energy, sweat energy. Jaden: Whatever. Scene End Jaden, Darkstar, Moto and the others mercenaries are in a deserted place of the town. Jaden: This doesn’t look like a place with many people for me. Moto: I figured that fighting on a place with many people would make it harder so instead I got a small squad which will lead them here once they show up. Darkstar: Worst plan ever. Sixsix: Fworyfb! Darkstar: What? Jaden: He said “they are coming from the East. ” Moto: But my squad isn’t there! A powerful energy beam falls in the middle of the group. Jaden: Damn it! Something very fast hit him, sending Jaden fly through a wall. The other mercenaries tried to return the fire, but they all ended the same way as De-Spacer. Moto: What the- Darkstar hits one angle with his black ray knocking her on the ground and starts absorbing her energy. Darkstar: Concentrate! Moto sees two angels charging toward him and fires multiple energy beams at them. The girls dodge all of them and fire an united white ray at him. Moto jumps out the way, but gets caught by another angel who kicks him in the face. Moto lands on the ground and groans. Moto: What is with this movement? Jaden flies high in the air with the blue butterfly wings on his back and his eye now black. Jaden: Ha-ha-ha! Now this is a real fight! An angle fires a beam at him, but the boy disappears. The girl suddenly cries loud and her entire body freezes, making her fall from the sky. Jaden appears where she was a second ago and looks down. Jaden: Found your weak point, huh? The ice breaks apart and the angel flies up at him, but the boy disappears again. He appears behind her and prepares to strike her with his right hand, but a sudden beam hits him in the back and sends him crashing with the ground. Moto: They defeat Jaden! Darkstar is show absorbing the energy of multiple angles at the same time, but they aren’t shown to suffer from it. Darkstar: They have so much energy that they don’t even feel when I absorb it! All the angles fire a beam at him sending Darkstar flying. He falls on the ground and rolls a few times before hitting the wall of a building. Moto: Damn it! The other mercenaries are firing, but their guns have no effect on the angels. The girls raise their hands creating spheres of light. Sevenseven: Nwefyga? EightEight: Fworyfb! The angles all fire at once knocking unconscious all of the mercenaries. Only Moto was standing there trying to hold his breath. Moto: I’m not done yet! He fires a powerful energy beam that hits one of the angles and knocks her. The others charge at the boy. Moto fires at the ground making it explode. The angles stop in order to avoid being hit from the small rocks. Another beam comes from above knocking another girl. The angles look up seeing Moto in the air. Moto: Surprised? He fires more beams at them, but they dodge them all. Suddenly one of the angles flies up to him and hits him with her wings in the chest. Moto cough some blood before hitting with full force the ground. Moto, weakly: What a-are- The angles move toward him. Scene End Jaden comes out a hole in a building and looks around. Jaden: That push will leave a mark on me (He sees three angles approaching him). Oh, here they are again. He tries to raise his right hand but it won’t move. Jaden: What the- He looks down at his hand and sees that the purple lines on it are now black. Jaden’s eyes wide in realization, and then one of the angles charge at him. The boy moves at the side and grabs the mysterious girl by the mask before throwing her on the ground. Jaden: Arm or no, I still have my skills. He looks down and notices that her mask is still in his hand. The girl slowly gets up and turns toward him. Jaden’s eyes wide once again. Before him is standing the same girl with brown hair and green eyes that he once saw being attacked by bullies. Jaden: It can’t be. The two other angles appear next to him and grab him by the hands. The girl slowly approaches him with an emotionless face and takes back her mask. Jaden: What is this? The girl turns toward him, her masked face a few inches away from his, and without saying anything pushes the boy in the stomach. Jaden’s head drop as he falls unconscious. The angles then fly out with him. Moto is on the ground beaten up. An angel steps on his chest and a sphere of light appears in her hand. Moto: Is that it? He closes his eyes ready to take the hit, but the angle suddenly moves away from him. Moto reopens his eyes and sees that they are flying away. Moto: Hey! Come back! He tries to get up, but only groans in pain. Moto: Damn it! He looks at his unconscious comrades. A figure with a hood is standing on a top of a building with a clear vision toward the whole battlefield. ???: Yes, I saw it all. The girls? They did well. Yeah, yeah, it’s all thanks to you. Ok, I’m coming back soon. The person presses a button on his gauntlet and its body starts disappearing. ???: I got you now, De-Spacer. The figure disappears. The End. Noteworthy Events Major Events *SixSix, SevenSeven and EightEight make their first appearance *Jaden and co encounter the Angels for the first time. *Jaden is captured, Minor Events *Jaden reveals that the reason why he was in Undertown is to buy some parts of Moto. Characters *Jaden Purpnil *Moto Kusori *Michael Morningstar *Lowdo *SixSix (first appearance) *SevenSeven (first appearance) *EightEight (first appearance) Heroes *Angels **Serenity *Hooded Figure Aliens Used *Big Chill Trivia *This episode is the continuation of Do We Have a Deal?. *This is the first and most likely the last time for Jaden to use only one alien form. Category:Episodes